24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CWY2190
Tony Almeda Why did you create this redirect? --Proudhug 05:12, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :The name can be somewhat of a pain, but delete it if you please. --CWY2190 Talk) 05:15, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Bumping : "I know this is not a message board, but I’m bumping this to the top of the Latest Intel page" You're right this isn't a messageboard and it doesn't really work that way, anyway. I'd kindly ask that you don't don't bump pages like that anymore. It's difficult as it is sifting through the Latest Intel, without a bunch of pointless edits. Thanks --Proudhug 00:25, 25 May 2006 (UTC) : Sorry about that. I did it because it's getting near the end of the month, and figured that all the new people might not see the page. Anyway, now I know. -CWY2190 00:31, 25 May 2006 (UTC) You seem to have Guest Starring and Co-Starring backwards. Co-Stars are the people who appear in the end credits (usually) while guest stars are people in the main credits after the main cast. Therefor, major recurring characters are Guest Stars. :yeah your right, I fixed it :thank you ::Could you people add an signature when you are replying to your talk pages? --Tuntis 04:37, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :::Yes sir :) CWY2190 21:13, 29 March 2006 (UTC) I see you've been doing a lot of actor pages for various people. That's awesome. However, I wanted to remind you to follow the Creating Actor Pages guidelines when doing so, as well as listing appearances under character, not actor. If you don't have images, just place No_image_yet.jpg under the images. If you have any problems, just post it on my discussion page. Keep up the good work. - Xtreme680 10:30 April 9, 2006 Hi! We're changing the episode category at the bottom of the pages... instead of Category:Episodes, we're putting 414 for the 14th episode of Day 4. That breaks them up on the Episode page so that there aren't 4 12:00am-1:00am's listed in a row. --Kapoli 01:54 10 April 2006 UTC Hi again! Help would be great... if you want to start from the other end... the last episode of Season 5? I saw your note to Proudhug last night and I thought it was a good idea to do the Day category as well! Thanks!! --Kapoli 12:00 10 April 2006 (UTC) Copied Episodes All copied episodes deleted. Looks like it was just four eps in the first season. I've gone through the other seasons though someone should check Season 5 as I haven't watched it yet. Also I would suggest that it be explained that changing the "seconds" on the times does not constitute as a different guide, since I've found all the copied guides had seconds altered. -WarthogDemon 17:35, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Ugh... Hey, uhm, the next time there's a problem with an edit let me know... I hate having edit problems.Willo 21:05, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :And think, the do not edit sign was my idea. Anyway, after I posted it, I realized I forgot about the do not edit template. Sorry.-CWY2190 22:43, 23 May 2006 (UTC)